


Adagio

by orphan_account



Series: Nuestra Casa [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En <i>Nuestra Casa</i> sus habitantes siguen buscando el camino a la felicidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preludio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sra_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/gifts).



> **Rating:** PG (este capítulo)  
>  **Resumen:** En _Nuestra Casa_ sus habitantes siguen buscando el camino a la felicidad.  
>  **Género:** Slash. Familiar. Romance.  
>  **Advertencias:** Ligeramente angs (este capítulo), muerte de un personaje (no principal).  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ No se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.  
>  **Nota:** Esta historia se centra en Albus y Scorpius, pero sigue la línea temporal de Diferente y pertenece al mismo universo de _Nuestra Casa_. Es mi regalo para Marta, sra_danvers , por su cumpleaños. Marta espero que te agrade y que este día te traiga felicidad ♥ ♥ ♥

  
[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/wallpapers/?action=view&current=Adagio_banner.jpg)

Desde el día en que Scorpius se mudó a _Nuestra Casa_ para Draco las cosas fueron claras. No entendía cómo nadie más veía que su hijo estaba tirando la vida por la borda esperando que el inconsciente de Albus notara su presencia. De hecho varias de sus charlas con Harry tocaron ese punto, aunque el Auror le aseguraba que Scorpius no estaba soñando un imposible y que los muchachos encontrarían su camino cuando llegara el momento ¡Harry _-soy-el-menos-paciente-de-todos-_ Potter le aconsejó calma! Desde esa memorable oportunidad habían pasado cuatro años y el rubio no veía cambios por ningún lado.

– Te lo dije, Potter.

– Oh, vamos Draco, tampoco es para hacer una tormenta en…

– Si valoras en algo tus huevos te sugiero que no termines esa idea, _Potter_.

Harry ladeó una sonrisa antes de apurar su bebida y hacer una seña al camarero para que les acercara la cuenta. Aún algunas cabezas se giraban al verles sentados juntos, pero Harry consideraba que treinta años después de la guerra la gente debería empezar a acostumbrarse a la realidad y la realidad era que desde hacía más unos ocho años más o menos él y Draco Malfoy mantenían una especie de tregua amistosa por el bien de sus hijos. Resultaba incomprensible que a nadie llamara la atención que sus dos hijos vivieran en la misma casa que el de Malfoy y nadie elevara una sola ceja, pero si eran ellos sentados tomando algo juntos, de milagro no aparecían en la portada de _El Profeta_ como conspiradores para derrocar al minsitro o algo peor.

  
[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=pentagramas.jpg)   


– ¡Llegué! –El barítono de Louis se oyó alegre en la sala.

– Como si el sonido de la red Flu activándose no hubiera sido suficiente… – Fue la respuesta de James, acostado cuan largo era en el sofá de la estancia.

Louis elevó un dedo en dirección a su primo y se dirigió a las escaleras. Desde hacía tres años vivía en _“Nuestra Casa”_ ; cuando al salir de Hogwarts decidió seguir los pasos de su padre y ser rompedor de maldiciones. Si bien empezó trabajando para Gringotts como Bill, también solía prestar servicios para el Ministerio de Magia –lo que le había ocasionado más de un lío con los duendes del Banco– y en su escaso tiempo libre se dedicaba a su otra pasión: la fotografía.

– ¡Hey Lou! Dice Vicky que no olvides saludar a tu tía Gabrielle el jueves por su cumpleaños.

La voz de James le llegó mientras ascendía y sonrió imaginando a su hermana embarazadísima dándole la tabarra a Jamie asegurándose de que el mensaje fuera transmitido. Fue despojándose de la ropa a medida que hacía el camino hasta el cuarto de baño, en algún punto mientras permanecía bajo el agua notó que Scorpius estaba en casa. La melodía que ejecutaba era casi como un quejido desgarrador y toda la piel se le erizó ante esa especie de premonición ominosa que lo atravesó en forma de ondas sonoras. Alguien debería decirle a Scorp que así no vendería ni una sola copia de su nuevo álbum. Luego de secarse vigorosamente con una toalla, se quedó de pie y desnudo en medio de la habitación esperando las siguientes notas que romperían el aire de la casa y con un poco de suerte le sacarían la desazón del alma.  
Louis casi podía ver –sin necesidad de estar en el mismo cuarto– la varita de Scorp dibujando una floritura en el aire para activar el hechizo del acompañamiento instrumental antes de que el sonido de la batería golpeara sus sentidos y el arco arrancara las primeras notas de la poderosa melodía que ahora ejecutaba su amigo.

La piel pálida del chico fue acariciada por la magia y la música. Como siempre sintió una ligera excitación que le obligó a acomodar su miembro en los calzoncillos que acababa de ponerse y vistiendo sólo los pantalones del pijama y una camiseta vieja se dirigió escaleras abajo para reunirse con James en la cocina.

– ¿Qué hay para cenar? –cuestionó tomando un durazno de la fuente sobre la mesa y a sabiendas de que faltaban horas para la comida.

– Creo que toca pasta. Pero no lo sabremos con seguridad hasta dentro de una hora –la sonrisa distraída de James se volvió maliciosa al ver el estado de los pantalones de su primo– Lou ¿otra vez _ajustado_? Cualquiera diría que la música de Scorp es la pareja destinada de tu _pajarito_ –con una carcajada esquivó el durazno que salió disparado en su dirección y desapareciéndolo en el aire antes de agregar–: ¡Eh, que me refería al interior!

– ¡Que te den! Mis muy notables _pajaritos_ están muy bien como están –tomando otra fruta salió rumbo a la sala seguido por su aún sonriente primo. 

James algunas veces era exasperante, pero tenía un humor contagioso y la risa a punto de escapar de los labios, lo que dificultaba enormemente disgustarse con él. Y eran esas características del mayor de los Potter las que hacían que todo tipo de personas se vieran atraídas por su primo, y ni hablar cuando el encanto del buscador del Puddlemere salía a relucir premeditadamente. Louis entendía que esa mezcla entre traviesa y sugestiva era como un _Bombarda_ para los sentidos de los demás.

La melodía de Scorp se acercaba al clímax.

  


[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=pentagramas.jpg)

  


La guardia se le hacía eterna a Albus. Desde las ocho de la mañana estaba en pie y se la pasó yendo y viniendo de la cuarta a la primera planta. Si bien, él estaba realizando su rotación de prácticas en _Daños provocados por hechizos_ le había tocado dar una mano en _Accidentes provocados por artefactos_ desde el mediodía cuando la manifestación de magia accidental de una niñita dejó fuera de circulación a los dos Sanadores en prácticas de esa sala.

El retrato de Urquhart Rackharrow repitió toda la tarde una letanía de quejas acerca de lo inútiles que eran los magos y brujas de las últimas generaciones, lo que no era novedad en sí misma, pero molestaba soberanamente si uno era el mago que había ayudado a la niña, a los dos colegas Sanadores y a la madre histérica de la pequeña –que había venido en primer lugar porque la brujita había teñido su piel de un color verde lima que competía con el color de las túnicas de San Mungo al tomar sin permiso la varita de la distraída señora y hacerla explotar–. Luego de despachar a una nueva tanda de pacientes, con ademán cansino se dejó caer en una silla de madera que viera mejores días.

– Lo que os digo, colega, estos magos de hoy día no sobrevivían un día a la epidemia de Fiebre de Dragón del ’72…

– Sanador, en el ’72 no hubo ninguna epidemia… – no sabía ni por qué se molestaba en responder, lo que era prueba del cansancio que sentía.

– ¡¿Pero dónde habéis estudiado?! La epidemia diezmó la comunidad mágica, os lo aseguro, 1672 es parte de la historia de la Medimagia moderna, podéis consultar el tomo XXIII de _Enfermedades y aflicciones mágicas comunes_ y veréis…

_– Sanador Potter se le requiere en la cuarta planta… Sanador Potter se le requiere en la cuarta planta…_

Bendita la voz que salía por el sistema de altoparlantes. Albus a la carrera entró a la sala señalada, donde el Sanador Pye daba indicaciones a las medibrujas de planta, y por primera vez en su carrera conoció el horror. Como en medio de una espesa bruma y algo semejante a un silbido en sus oídos siguió todas las indicaciones lo mejor que podía y tratando en todo momento de no pensar en nada más que el bienestar de su paciente, de ambos… 

La madre en la camilla y el niño que aún no nacía.

  


[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=pentagramas.jpg)

  


Victoire miraba el escaparate de la nueva tienda de túnicas de Mme. Sabine y acariciando su vientre redondeado sonrió pensando en que en pocos meses más ella también podría lucir diseños de la nueva colección. El empujón fue inesperado, pero lo más extraño fue que la persona no se disculpara; muchas cosas habían cambiado en el Mundo Mágico, pero en general la gente era amable. Cuando logró estabilizarse vio en el reflejo del escaparate que dos jóvenes tironeaban del bolso de una bruja, mientras un tercero sostenía a los hijos de la pobre mujer a la fuerza y los zarandeaba sin misericordia. Todo sucedió en escasos segundos, no obstante, fue como ver al tiempo detener su marcha cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la pequeña que era retenida por el malhechor. Se fijó en la varita de caramelo que sostenía en una de sus manitas y reconoció el dulce que daban a los niños pacientes en San Mungo.

De repente la burbuja se rompió con el grito de una mujer. Un sonido agudo que lastimaba su garganta, admitió sorprendida al comprobar que quien gritaba era ella misma. Continuó gritando mientras los maleantes iniciaban la huida y se acercó a la mujer que sollozaba de rodillas. Al momento de llegar junto a la señora se hincó a su lado intentando comprobar que ni la niña ni su hermano estuvieran heridos. Pero con siete meses de embarazo sus movimientos fueran más torpes de lo habitual y todo el proceso le costó horrores.  
Al tomar las manos de la niña sintió el hechizo en la espalda y luego todo fue dolor.

Dolor y silencio.


	2. Suite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ No se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.  
>  **Nota:** Esta historia se centra en Albus y Scorpius, pero sigue la línea temporal de [Diferente](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340284) y pertenece al mismo universo de _Nuestra Casa_. Es mi regalo para Marta, sra_danvers , por su cumpleaños. ♥

**Octubre 2028**

 

Marcus había sido una constante en la vida de Scorpius desde sus inicios en los escenarios el mundo. Nacido en Berlín el año anterior a la derrota de Voldemort, de padre alemán y madre rusa era una curiosa y explosiva mezcla de talento y parsimonia. Sus ojos de un azul oscuro y acerado se ocultaban tras tupidas pestañas y se rasgaban a los bordes. Scorpius pensaba que esos ojos eran absolutamente eslavos y solía bromear sobre _las nieves del Este_ y largos inviernos necesitados de calor _del bueno_.

– ¿Vienes, Scorp?

– En un minuto –selló la carta y la colocó debajo de un cartapacio con partituras para enviarla más tarde a Inglaterra.

– ¡Apura, hombre! Ya pareces Marguerite con tantos melindres…

Riendo, salió del estudio, al tiempo que se anudaba una bufanda verde y plata al cuello. Marcus y Sonja le esperaban frente al elevador debatiendo sobre el último movimiento que practicaran esa tarde. Llegó hasta ellos y dejó que el otro hombre le pasara el brazo por los hombros con familiaridad al entrar los tres al elevador.

– Estás tenso –no fue una pregunta y sonó muy cerca de su oreja, calentando con su aliento mucho más al sur que el cuello– te haré masajes antes de dormir –agregó con un apretón en el hombro.

– ¡Ew, chicos! Sin detalles, por favor.

– La dama mucho se queja… –chinchó el violinista.

– Calla tía, que hablas por envidia. ¡Ya quisieras tener mis manos sacando melodías de tu cuerpo!  


Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los tres salieron al frío que se colaba desde la entrada del edificio. El trayecto hasta el _Marriott Moscow Grand Hotel_ no era muy largo y el frío otoñal vigorizaba la caminata. Cenarían en el mismo hotel, así que los tres músicos ya daban por finalizada la jornada. Era la última semana de presentaciones en Rusia de la Filarmónica de Moscú en compañía del grupo de rock sinfónico del que formaban parte los magos y la chica, después de ello ya estarían libres para volver a sus casas por un par de semanas.

  
[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=pentagramas.jpg)   


– Tienes las manos frías…

– En seguida se calientan –un resoplido de risa fue la respuesta del rubio.

Acostado sobre su estómago cuan largo era, Scorpius Malfoy representaba sin duda la fantasía de cualquiera con algo de sangre en las venas. Su piel tenía un dejo infantil de puro blanca y sus músculos dibujaban líneas sinuosas alentando cada toque y apretón que recibían. Marcus se quitó los zapatos empujándolos lejos y subió al lecho blando e invitador del mago. Sus manos de músico fibrosas y, al mismo tiempo, delicadas iniciaron un recorrido desde la cabeza hacia los hombros apretando apenas, luego algo más fuerte, dejando que sus pulgares giraran en algún punto determinado hasta sentir cómo la carne joven y firme cedía ante su insistencia. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre la baja espalda de Scorpius y sintió más que escuchó su sonrisa divertida. Sus manos nunca dejaron de moverse siguiendo el sendero de las vértebras hacia abajo. Se hizo necesario dejar la cómoda posición contra las nalgas pálidas para poder masajearlas y, no sin cierto aire de pérdida, se echó a un lado para con renovado interés amasar cada uno de esos glúteos que le incitaban a clavar los dientes. Sin embargo, no se detuvo hasta llegar al arco de un pie y luego al del otro. Scorpius suspiraba y su respiración se hacía más y más anhelante, Marcus sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que el rubio perdiera la paciencia y le ordenara quitarse la ropa.

– ¿Ya? –Apoyado en un codo, Scorp le dirigió esa sonrisa perezosa de lado que tantas veces viera y con un simple giro de muñeca le desvistió.

– ¡Oye! Un hombre aprecia que se le avise antes de ver sus partes al aire.

– Un hombre aprecia que se le folle luego de tanto esfuerzo.

Las palabras fueron puntuadas con movimientos decididos y pronto Marcus se vio de espaldas sobre el damasco del edredón y con una varita apuntando hacia su culo.

– ¿Dónde quedó el juego previo, la pregunta de…? –Los labios finos callaron cualquier otra queja que fuera a decir.

– Diría que pasamos por ello entre el masaje a mi culo y el mordisco a mi pantorrilla…

Los dedos juguetones, pero firmes se abrieron paso en la entrada del guitarrista, Scorpius sabía que no era necesaria demasiada preparación y que Marcus agradecería el punto de dolor que sentiría. Con un chasquido metálico abrió el sobre del preservativo y untó generosamente el lubricante sobre su pene ya cubierto y en el ano que ansioso se distendía y apretaba incitándolo a entrar de una vez. Sonrió ante esa mezcla de hechizos y condones, pero sabedor de que Marcus acostumbraba acostarse con muggles y de los riesgos que su conducta acarreaban, nunca se dejaba ir así como así en momentos como este.

El moreno con agilidad se giró dándole la espalda incorporándose sobre manos y rodillas. Scorpius se masturbó sólo lo justo antes de abrirse paso e iniciar un ritmo rápido de penetraciones no muy profundas que obligaban a su amante a pedir más, a necesitarle cada vez más y a hacer de él una masa caliente y pronto satisfecha entre sus manos. Follar con Marcus siempre era satisfactorio, verle, como ahora, arquearse para recibirle aún más adentro, dejándose caer hasta que la espalda ya húmeda por el esfuerzo descansara contra su pecho, y sentir cómo su mano trabajaba rauda sobre su propio miembro… sí, follar con Marcus era placentero.

– ¡Mierda Scorp…! ¡Me vengo… me vengo…!

Dejó que su mano reptara hasta uno de las tetillas oscuras y tironeó al tiempo que entraba lo más profundamente que podía un par de veces antes de sentir los espasmos del cuerpo que le recibía y adivinar el arco de semen escapando de la mano de su amante hasta el costoso edredón del hotel. Siguió hasta sentir las olas del orgasmo y sus embestidas se hicieron espaciadas hasta que ya sin nada más para exprimir de su pene se dejó caer a un lado del cuerpo desmadejado del otro hombre. Se quitó el preservativo y lo depositó al costado del lecho pensando en desaparecerlo ni bien recobrara fuerzas para tomar su varita. Luego de los sonidos del sexo y las respiraciones agitadas, el silencio en la estancia no era ni de cerca bienvenido.

– Voy a darme un baño ¿te apetece? –De un salto se incorporó y ya se encaminaba rumbo al cuarto contiguo cuando desde la cama Marcus le respondió.

– Algún día querrás quedarte tan sólo abrazando al tío que te follaste.

La sonrisa de lado fue lo último que vio de él el otro muchacho antes de que la puerta del baño se cerrara y Marcus decidiera ponerse en movimiento e ir hasta su propia habitación dos pisos más abajo en el mismo hotel.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=pentagramas.jpg)

– ¡Hey, Al! No sabía que estabas en casa.

Al miró a este nuevo Louis que sostenía al pequeño hijo de Teddy en brazos. El niño dormía plácidamente, pero uno de sus puños se cerraba firme sobre la tela de la camisa abrochada a medias del mago.

– ¿Por qué no le dejas en su cuna?

La mirada desolada que no Lou no siquiera intentó ocultar fue toda la respuesta que necesitó. Con una seña le indicó a Albus que le siguiera y se encaminó hacia el estudio de la planta baja. Allí compartían todos los habitantes de la casa el escritorio y quien más quien menos cada uno tenía aquello que le resultaba necesario para el trabajo o los estudios relativamente ordenado y a la mano en caso de necesidad. Louis se inclinó e hizo que un álbum de fotografías suavemente levitara hasta las manos del Sanador, quien lo tomó y se dejó caer en un sillón de alto respaldo mientras el rubio con el niño se acomodaba en el apoyabrazos.

– Son fotos del invierno pasado –empezó a hablar quedamente– por algún motivo se traspapelaron y creo que nadie las vio luego de que las revelara.

Albus empezó a pasar hojas y su respiración se cortó ante una imagen de Victoire ya visiblemente embarazada sonriendo a la cámara con un toque de coquetería. En otra las siluetas de Rose y Lily se veían recortadas contra el cielo del atardecer en un prado cerca de La Madriguera. Rió bajito con la siguiente en la que se veía a Fred colgando de manera precaria de una escoba en pleno vuelo. Ted y James sentados frente a un tablero de ajedrez eran el reflejo de la cómoda intimidad que compartían. Dominique de espalda a la lente, pero girando a último momento con una sonrisa felina y Scorpius recostado en la alfombra de la sala de _Nuestra Casa_ eran las últimas.

– No están todas…

– ¿A qué miraba? –No necesitó explicar más porque jamás de apartó la vista de la imagen de Scorp.

– A mí… pero no era eso lo que veía. -La respuesta de Louis dejó entrever un rastro de verdades calladas una vez más.

Sin decir palabra Albus quitó esa fotografía de la página y cerró el álbum.

 

 

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=Scorpius4-copia.jpg)


	3. Andante

  
  


 

**Junio de 2029**

 

El patio de los Potter, iluminado con candelas colgadas de las ramas de los árboles y flotando aquí y allá, era una visión alegre como ameritaba el primer año de vida de Rigel.

Por la mañana la familia entera se acercó hasta el panteón donde descansaba Victoire. Algunos llegaron en grupos, como Molly, Arthur y Charlie; otros, como Dominique y Louis prefirieron la soledad y aparecerse por su cuenta. James, Albus y Scorpius se aparecieron casi simultáneamente y caminaron lado a lado hasta la lápida blanca, donde ya se encontraban Harry, Ginny y Andrómeda. Lily y las demás muchachas de la familia estaban juntas unos pasos más allá de los demás tíos y primos. Scorpius saludó con un gesto a sus padres antes de que llegara Ted con Fleur y Bill. La aún bella bruja traía a Rigel en brazos.

La ceremonia fue rápida. En realidad, no había nada planeado más allá de compartir ese momento de necesaria comunión con un miembro amado de la familia y sentirse arropados por el amor que se tenían unos a otros. A nadie sorprendió la presencia de los Malfoy como parientes de Ted o de Marietta Hornpipe, la mujer que debía a Victoire la vida de sus hijos. Fleur se mantuvo entera mientras tuvo al pequeño entre sus brazos, se acercó hasta la lápida y en rápido francés saludó a su hija, contándole lo grande y guapo que era Rigel, el orgullo que sentía por la valentía que demostró hasta el último minuto y el vacío que su partida dejó en su alma. Con lágrimas en los ojos de algunos, vieron a las mujeres jóvenes de la familia conjurar flores que se entretejieron en el aire formando una red que suavemente cubrió la tumba como un manto. Cuando las muchachas bajaron sus varitas, Gabrielle y Ginny conjuraron un hechizo de protección materializado en una corona de prímulas, cardos y campánulas. Luego de algunos momentos, el grupo empezó a retirarse.

– Tu madre es asombrosa –Albus sonrió ante la declaración de su amigo, mientras veían a Harry tomar a Rigel de brazos de Fleur.

– Sí, mi padre dice lo mismo –respondió sin ironía– verla varita en mano siempre es algo impresionante.

– ¡Y no veas la de hechizos para mantenernos _derechitos_ que se sabe la muy hija de Morgana! –apuntó James con una sonrisa que desdecía la crítica.

James caminó hasta donde estaban sus primos y Scorpius se acercó a saludar a sus padres, antes de que los Malfoy y Andrómeda se retiraran del cementerio.  
– ¿Cuándo viaja Scorpius nuevamente? –Lily dándole un beso en la mejilla se plantó a su lado y colgada de su brazo le acompañó hasta el pórtico.

– Mañana. En realidad estipuló este día libre para estar en casa, pero tiene el traslador a Nueva York para primera hora, por la noche tienen concierto.

– Scorp es genial y se merece todo este éxito.

– ¡Oye! ¿No estás enamoradita de nuestro imposiblemente guapo y rico violinista?

La risa cantarina de Lily hizo que varias cabezas se voltearan hacia ellos y ambos se sintieron algo incómodos. Sin embargo, la sonrisa triste pero aprobatoria de tío Bill, les recordó que la alegría era bienvenida en la familia.

Justo antes de despedirse para ir junto con Roxanne, Lily por sobre el hombro le soltó:

– Él los prefiere morenos y con ojos claros.

No hizo falta que agregara _como Marcus_ eso Albus podía hacer solito y con tanta amargura como la idea le generara. No es que el guitarrista le cayera mal ni nada parecido, es que Scorp era más que un hermano y Al solía ponerse sobreprotector con los suyos. Tampoco eran celos, dado que sabía jamás nadie ocuparía su lugar al lado de su amigo de toda la vida.

Era… otra cosa. Eso. _Otra cosa_.

 

 

  
[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=pentagramas.jpg)   


 

 

Mientras Al recogía los juguetes de Rigel de la sala de estar en casa de los Potter, los demás ayudaban a limpiar los restos de la reunión de cumpleaños. Como dijo Astoria antes de retirarse: Albus merecía ordenar ese sector ya que era quien más se había divertido jugando con el festejado, ambos arrastrados por el suelo. El niño fue probablemente el que más disfrutó de la velada aunque no entendiera demasiado. No obstante, claramente ir de brazo en brazo o recibir dulces y lindos y coloridos juguetes le encantaba. Ahora bien, por momentos se mostró molesto porque la gente no parecía dispuesta a darle oportunidad de ejercitar sus recién aprendidos pasos rápidos. Pero su abuelo sí que le dejó colgarse de sus pantalones y no le riñó por tener las manos sucias de pastel y pasto. Tal vez por eso hizo un berrinche como pocos hasta que Harry se hizo cargo de hacerle dormir para descanso de todos. James solía ser la persona más cercana a Rigel, pero si estaba Harry presente, nada se interponía entre el pequeño y el mago adulto. Ginevra les indicó a los chicos que el niño podía quedarse esa noche en su casa y así los muchachos eran libres para celebrar y recordar cuanto quisieran.

James y Albus agradecieron la sabiduría y tacto de su madre. Bastaba con ver a Ted para entender lo bien que le vendría poder dar rienda suelta a lo que tenía dentro. Nadie sabía lo cerca del colapso que había estado en los primeros meses sin Victoire, al menos no alguien que no viviera en _Nuestra Casa_. A muchos les hizo gracia que los cuatro jóvenes organizaran agendas e itinerarios para estar siempre atentos al bebé, pero nadie consideró que esas _guardias_ incluían velar por Teddy. Se despidieron de la familia, prometieron a la abuela Molly que no se comerían todo el pastel de una sentada y partieron.

 

 

  
[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=pentagramas.jpg)   


 

 

Ahora estaban los cinco alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, cada uno con un plato a rebosar de pastel y una botella de whiskey de fuego bajando liberalmente por sus gargantas.

– Prométanme que nadie nunca sabrá que en la primera noche libre que tenemos, nos embarcamos en esta orgía de alcohol y autocompasión.

Albus quitó la botella a Louis antes de responderle.

– Nadie se compadece aquí…

– Sep, esta es nuestra viril manera de celebrar y recordar –acordó James antes de quemarse la garganta con un trago tal vez demasiado largo.

– Que nadie se olvide que mañana viajo a las… –mirando el reloj de la pared, se corrigió– hoy, hoy viajo a las siete de la mañana.

– Al menos a ti nadie te saludará como si estuvieras a un paso del sepulcro o te cubrirá de miradas tristes y comprensivas ni bien pongas un pie en el Ministerio…

Scorpius bajó la vista hasta su porción de pastel ante esas palabras de Ted.

 

– Brindo por los trabajos lejos, _muy lejos_ de las miradas del Ministerio.

La botella alzada y ese brillo particular que parecía irradiar a veces Louis rompieron el momento tenso y Ted se sintió, si no feliz, al menos agradecido por este grupo de desquiciados a los que podía llamar familia.

– ¡ _Accio_ baraja de póker!

– ¡Oh, no! De ninguna manera jugaremos al póker contra ti, James.

– ¡Oh, vamos ¿qué podrían perder? –la respuesta guasona del jugador de Quidditch levantó distintos comentarios, pero fue Al quien dio en el clavo.

– … la ropa.

 

 

  
[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=pentagramas.jpg)   


 

 

Y sin duda casi en pelotas estaba Scorpius cuando su varita empezó a vibrar alertándole de que era hora de levantarse. Medio desnudo y abrazado al cálido cuerpo de alguien. Soplando el flequillo, abrió los ojos apenas un poco y comprobó que sí, era Albus y que ambos estaban en la alfombra del estudio, donde habían trasladado la partida en algún punto de la noche. James dormía incómodamente recostado contra el sillón de orejas donde roncaba no tan suavemente Ted y Lou estaba entre la mesa de centro y las piernas de Al. Se soltó con suavidad del abrazo con que apresara a su amigo y sentándose maldijo a cada Malfoy hasta la fundación del linaje en el momento en que la cabeza se le partió de dolor y las náuseas hicieron que deseara hacerse una bola y gemir hasta que pasara. Intentando incorporarse y buscando sus pantalones sintió el hechizo que de un solo golpe le atravesó. La sensación fue ominosa, pero el resultado como siempre, limpió su visión y el dolor de cabeza se volvió tolerable.

– Gracias, doc, ¿preparas café mientras me baño?

Albus le respondió con un dedo elevado, pero al mismo tiempo sentándose y poniéndose la arrugada camisa oscura que usara el día anterior.

La sonrisa medio dormida de Al, luego de compartir un café y un vial de poción anti resaca, se ensanchó con un dejo tímido al bromear acerca de su hábito de dormir acurrucado dejándose abrazar. Sería esa sonrisa la que acompañaría a Scorpius antes de dormir las siguientes semanas en que sus obligaciones le mantuvieron en Estados Unidos.

 

 

 

  
[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/gif/?action=view&current=Albus_smile.gif)   



	4. Tempo giusto

  
  


  


 

 

 

**Febrero de 2032**

 

Albus corría por los pasillos de la cuarta planta rumbo a otra pesadilla. De alguna manera siempre supo que le tocaría ver a sus seres queridos en estos trances cuando escogió su profesión, pero nada, y sobre eso podía dar su palabra de mago, _nada_ le había preparado en verdad para escuchar la llamada para atender a uno de ellos.

Las puertas de cristal quedaron pronto a sus espaldas mientras seguía hacia el cubículo en que se encontraba Scorpius. No tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en qué pudo pasarle al músico cuando necesitaba todos sus sentidos concentrados en ayudar a su curación.

– Tiene el tórax atravesado por siete de esas flechas, Sanador.

Las palabras de la medibruja le dejaron helado un par de segundos antes de ingresar al espacio en el que Kieran Flitney atendía a Scorpius Malfoy.

– ¡Potter! No te quedes allí, –apenas sí le dirigió la mirada antes de continuar–: no tocaremos las flechas, no aún.

Albus vio al otro Sanador echar con precisión un hechizo _Durmiente_ en Scorpius y su corazón se saltó un latido para luego bombear de manera alarmante. Sin embargo, él no era un Potter sólo por su apariencia y rehaciéndose, varita en mano, empezó el diagnóstico de rutina. Si Scorpius estaba en esta planta era porque el daño no residía sólo en las flechas mágicas. Con dolor sordo comprobó que una de las flechas comprometía el pulmón izquierdo y otra había atravesado el antebrazo izquierdo desgarrando el músculo. De sólo imaginar lo que una lesión allí podría ocasionar al violinista, Al sufría. Entonando hechizo tras hechizo determinaron que, sí, el atacante había usado una maldición en el cuerpo de Scorpius.

– _Expulsión de entrañas_ … a pesar de todo, Malfoy debe ser el tío más afortunado del mundo mágico. –Las palabras susurradas por Flitney eran ciertas, pero de igual manera Albus debió controlar el impulso de partirle la cara al imbécil.

– Sí, evidentemente en su afán por herirlo no terminó de ejecutar la maldición –musitó apretando el puño dentro del bolsillo de su túnica.

Ninguno dejó de mover las varitas o de realizar los hechizos de curación necesarios. Sin embargo, modificaron el _Durmiente_ para hacerlo más profundo y evitar el sufrimiento del paciente. Recién en este momento Albus se permitió mirar el pálido rostro de su amigo y ver los signos del dolor al que estuvo sometido hasta ese momento. Había lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y tenía el labio inferior cortado evidentemente por sus propios dientes. La sangre que inundara su pecho y extremidades superiores era sólo una mancha en las ropas cortadas a jirones por la medibruja de turno. Una a una, fueron retirando las flechas y trabajando en equipo, uno de los Sanadores extraía las afiladas puntas y el otro curaba los órganos lesionados.

La primera fue la que les tomó más tiempo sin dudas. Era la que había atravesado el pulmón de Scorpius y comprometía seriamente su vida. El Sanador Flitney actuó con eficiencia y velocidad para evitar un sangrado mayor y el colapso total del órgano, pero por un momento resultó evidente que tal vez sus esfuerzos serían vanos. No dejándose amilanar por la situación reparó tejido tras tejido mientras la medibruja le asistía y Albus colaboraba. Finalmente indicó a su colega que podían continuar a la segunda y así siguieron por un lapso de tiempo que ninguno de ellos alcanzó a precisar estando dentro de esa sala.

 

  
[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=pentagramas.jpg)

 

 

Albus no recordaba un cansancio mayor en toda su vida. Los brazos le pesaban de sostener los hechizos y la cabeza le explotaba del puro terror que había sentido en algunos tramos de la complicada curación. No supo hasta después, que estuvieron con Scorpius poco más de tres horas y aunque lo creía le parecía imposible, porque fueron rápidos y… tal vez su percepción estuviera errada. Al salir se encontró a Draco y Astoria, a la abuela Andrómeda muy cerca de la señora Narcissa y a Ted junto a Minerva Thomas, su pareja en el cuerpo de Aurores. Se acercó hasta los padres de Scorpius y esperó a que el Sanador a cargo le de alcance antes de hablar.

– Draco, Astoria, este es el Sanador Kieran Flitney, él dirigió los cuidados que recibió Scorp hoy día.

Ambos padres inclinaron la cabeza con mayor o menor preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

– Scorpius se encuentra estable – Astoria suspiró casi con alivio ante sus palabras, pero se aferró con más fuerza al brazo de su marido, en espera de las siguientes declaraciones del Sanador–, no obstante sus lesiones han sido de extrema gravedad. Su atacante intentó eviscerarlo con una maldición que no terminó de conjurar.

El quejido alarmado que escapó de la garganta de la madre de su paciente obligó al galeno a guardar silencio por un instante antes de continuar con su explicación:

– El joven Malfoy recibió siete impactos de flechas conjuradas. De alguna manera esto ha sido positivo porque quien le atacó no tuvo oportunidad de envenenar las puntas –la mirada de las dos mujeres mayores le hicieron cambiar de rumbo, ya que estaba seguro congelarían a un basilisco de sólo verlas un poco más–: ahora bien, una de ellas comprometió el pulmón izquierdo del paciente y por ello nos vimos obligados a dejarlo inanimado para evitar que se ahogara en su propia…

– Como bien dice el Sanador, Scorpius se halla en este momento bajo los efectos de un hechizo _Durmiente_ profundo –cortó Albus, antes de que alguno de los Malfoy reaccionara de la manera más natural posible y se las tomara con Kieran.

– ¿Podemos verlo, Albus? –A nadie se le pasó por alto que Astoria ignoró completamente al Sanador de turno, pero tampoco nadie tuvo el impulso de imponer a la preocupada madre las tensiones del trato social más correcto.

– Lo siento Astoria –contestó el muchacho tomando entre las suyas una de las manos de la señora– pero como les ha dicho Kieran, la vida de Scorpius corrió severo riesgo y ahora su cuerpo y su magia están luchando por restablecerse.

– Mi hijo no está fuera de peligro – Draco intervino por primera vez en la conversación y su voz se oyó hueca al preguntar –: ¿Eso es lo que nos dices Albus?

– El Sanador Potter dice bien. Su hijo, señor Malfoy, está restableciéndose. Pero debemos dejar a las curaciones y a la magia hacer su parte, antes de que pueda recibir visitas.

Despidiéndose con otra inclinación de cabeza Flitney se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y Albus no pudo evitar pensar que el verde lima no disminuía el atractivo de su colega, aunque los morenos de ojos oscuros no fueran su tipo.

Teddy y Minerva también se retiraron dejando a la familia y a Albus. El muchacho les aseguró que nada ganaban con quedarse, que ya las avisaría de cualquier evolución en el estado de Scorpius, pero tanto Astoria como su esposo se negaron a dejar el hospital en tanto su hijo estuviera ingresado. Sin embrago, Draco con ayuda de su tía Andrómeda, convenció a Narcissa de ir a descansar.

 

  
[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=pentagramas.jpg)

 

 

Al terminar su turno, Albus dejó de lado la túnica de Sanador y se acercó hasta la sala en la que reposaba su mejor amigo. Scorpius permanecía bajo los efectos de hechizos y pociones. Su cuerpo debía restablecerse antes de despertarlo para evitarle de esa manera cualquier sufrimiento adicional. El chico yacía pálido en la alta cama y Al no pudo evitar apartarle con mimo un mechón de cabellos claros que caía sobre sus mejillas. La piel bajo sus dedos se sentía acalorada y algo húmeda, con cuidado tomó uno de los paños higiénicos de la caja de provisiones y enjugó la frente del mago dormido.

Había algo hipnótico en las facciones de Scorpius, Albus lo sabía desde siempre. Mucha gente veía en él la copia al carbón de su padre, pero Al podía notar con claridad la suavidad de Astoria que cortaba los afilados rasgos Malfoy. No había dudas de que el hombre en esa cama era guapo, y por primera vez se permitió el placer de dejarse llevar por la atracción que estaba allí, pero nunca permitida; antes bien, silenciada y oculta tras el manto de una amistad más fuerte que cualquier otro lazo.

Sintiéndose un poco pervertido _–él no era la clase de persona que va aprovechándose de gente inconsciente por allí, y menos, la clase de Sanador que se propasara con sus pacientes–_ y casi mareado _–lo que podía achacar al cansancio de todo un día de guardia, más estas horas adicionales–_ delineó con un dedo la nariz recta y los labios casi blancos ahora. Como un baldazo helado, el terror de lo que pudo sucederle a Scorpius por fin logró abrirse paso en su cansado cerebro y su mano temblorosa acunó la mejilla tan querida. Ese esbozo de barba que Scorp se cuidaba de mantener así _por imagen_ decía su agente, _para disgustarnos_ su madre y abuela, raspó su mano y envió mensajes placenteros que recorrieron todo su brazo.

Por años el cuerpo de Scorpius estuvo allí al alcance de Albus. Empujones, colgarse de su hombro, puñetazos y tironearle de acá para allá fueron la tónica de su primer año en Hogwarts. En esa época ignoraba que nadie ajeno a la familia Malfoy había tenido tanto contacto físico con el rubio bajito y bien peinado. Cuando Louis se le sumó al siguiente año, era común ver el azoro de Scorpius al ser tratado con igual soltura y calidez por parte del _otro_ Weasley, porque según él eso les venía de tener una familia tan enorme que seguramente colmaban cualquier lugar y obligadamente debían estar chocándose y rozándose todo el tiempo. Sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo, pero pronto su gesto se torció al recordar que esa noche por poco perdió a Scorp, el temor que le paralizaba el alma no se parecía a nada que sintiera antes. Había visto a Ted malherido, a su padre más de una vez ingresado como paciente –no en los últimos años, pero sí con frecuencia– y lo aceptaba porque eran Aurores, porque su profesión entrañaba riesgo ¡Hasta lo entendería en James si sucediera durante un partido de Quidditch! Pero que alguien atentara contra Scorp no tenía ningún sentido. Que alguien arrancara a Scorpius de su lado era impensable.

 

  
[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=pentagramas.jpg)

 

 

Minerva Thomas era una Legeremántica altamente calificada, el Jefe Potter confiaba en sus habilidades y en que la chica cumpliría con su tarea cada vez con eficiencia y tenacidad. El año de su graduación en la Academia de Aurores, tuvo el mejor promedio general y fue la única bruja entre los cuatro egresados. No obstante, no era eso lo que admiraba Harry de su subalterna, sino su honestidad a veces brutal.

– ¡Dios mío! –la piel oscura de Minerva había adoptado un tono cetrino y parecía que la mujer fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento.

– Minnie ¿qué viste, qué sucede? – Ted estuvo pronto junto a su compañera.

Para él fue duro permanecer fuera de la sala donde estaba Carmilla Sloper, la bruja que había atacado a Scorpius. Harry fue claro y terminante, Ted podía permanecer en el caso mientras fuera su compañera quien lidiara con la prisionera. Nadie ignoraba el parentesco entre el Auror y la víctima o que los muchachos eran tan cercanos que hasta compartían vivienda y más de uno objetaría el trato dado a la acusada, alegando falta de objetividad por parte de Ted.

– Su mente es una maraña difícil de dilucidar.

– ¿Ha usado Oclumancia contigo?

– No, Jefe, al contrario. Es casi como si quisiera que yo _vea_ … –Los dos magos esperaron a que la chica continuara con su explicación– La vi con compartiendo cenas, paseos… cama con la víctima.

– ¡Eso es imposible! –Interrumpió Ted y siendo callado por la mirada severa que le dirigió su superior.

– Luego vi a Scorpius Malfoy abrazado a Marcus Berger en una imagen de _El Profeta_ y todo se vuelve caótico. Dolor, ira, traición, venganza…

La mención de Marcus provocó un gesto de molestia en Teddy, quien no olvidaba cómo el músico coqueteara en algún momento con James, mas su mente se centró en lo último que dijo su colega.

– Por eso las flechas convocadas –razonó en voz alta.

– Y la maldición que eligió –corroboró Minerva–. Ella quería que Scorpius Malfoy sintiera el dolor que su traición le provocó.

– Pero esa mujer jamás estuvo cerca de Scorp. Harry yo lo sabría, ¡alguno de nosotros lo sabría!

– Es muy probable que utilizara algún hechizo de modificación de memoria en sí misma.

– O que en realidad esté loca y se crea el mundo de mentiras que creó – aportó la bruja.

– Sea como sea, debemos ir con cuidado. Los Malfoy no dejarán pasar este atentado sin castigo –advirtió Harry y agregó –: hasta que los especialistas de San Mungo no den su diagnóstico, nos mantendremos sin más declaraciones que las estrictamente necesarias.

Scorpius era una figura pública, pensó Harry, y eso no hacía más que complicar la situación. ¡Mierda! Cómo detestaba saber que tendría a medio Mundo Mágico respirando en su nuca por la resolución de este caso.


	5. A capriccio

  


 

**Febrero de 2032**

 

Cuando quitaron el hechizo _Durmiente_ de Scorpius, su cuerpo no reaccionó de inmediato y continuó sin despertarpor varias horas más. Astoria preguntó por qué no intentaban con un _Rennervate_ , cuestionamiento que recibió una mirada de incomprensión por parte de Narcissa y una explicación del funcionamiento del hechizo a cargo de Draco. Un muy sucinta, por cierto. Cerca de la familia se encontraban Sonjia y Marcus. Ambos serios y con expresiones de cansancio.

– Deberías ir a descansar –ante las palabras de Albus, el músico sólo negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

– ¿Crees que se pondrá bien pronto? –El acento eslavo de Sonja solía ser mínimo, salvo en situaciones de estrés ¡y vaya que esta era una!

– Scorpius ya lo logró. Ahora es cuestión de esperar que su cuerpo decida despertar –había repetido tantas veces esa línea en las últimas horas que salían solas. Sin embargo, agregó–: está agotado. El esfuerzo mágico y físico por superar sus lesiones, consumió grandes cantidades de energía.

– Estuve allí cuando lo atacaron. Estaré cuando despierte.

Las palabras de Marcus fueron dardos certeros al corazón del Sanador. El mago había estado con Scorpius en el momento en que Carmilla Sloper atentó contra su vida. Fue el cuerpo de Marcus el que se interpuso entre el rubio y algunas flechas y fue él quien desvió gran parte del hechizo que hubiera matado instantáneamente al violinista. Albus supo más tarde que en la Planta Baja habían ingresado a Marcus por las heridas recibidas. De alguna manera su historia circuló por San Mungo y ahora el músico alemán era una especie de héroe romántico entre las medibrujas y Sanadoras. Al no pudo evitar torcer el gesto ante la posibilidad de que la amistad con derechos entre ambos músicos se tornara algo más serio después de este acto de valentía y afecto.

– Lo que el Sanador Potter le indica es por su propia recuperación señor Berger –tanto Sonja como Marcus se giraron para mirar a Kieran Flitney, quien pasó directo hasta donde se encontraba la familia Malfoy.

Louis llegó con James un par de horas más tarde. Ambos habían estado al pendiente de la evolución de Scorp, mas se mantuvieron en casa con Rigel como estaba pactado. No obstante, ni bien llegó la mañana y pudieron dejar al pequeño en casa de los Potter, ambos se aparecieron frente a las puertas de San Mungo. Para cualquier Weasley la familia era un bien en sí misma, para este Weasley en particular la familia de _Nuestra Casa_ era lo único que se interponía entre él y la nada. Había un vacío en la vida de Lou que nadie podría llenar jamás, muchas veces bromeó con que su _pajarito_ interior era demasiado quisquilloso y por eso no se decidía por nadie en forma permanente. En parte era cierto, si había algo que caracterizara a Louis Weasley era su facilidad para ligar, pero en gran medida era la excusa que utilizaba para ocultar un sentimiento que jamás sería correspondido y formaba parte de sí mismo desde siempre.

James se encaminó a saludar a Andrómeda y los Malfoy cuando el Sanador Flitney les anunció que Scorpius había despertado y en momentos más podrían verlo. El alivio que bañó las facciones del matrimonio resultó casi sobrecogedor y por primera vez en la vida, James vio lo intensamente guapo que podía resultar Draco Malfoy. James no era ciego sabía que el padre de su amigo era un hombre atractivo, pero nunca había sido testigo de cómo ese rostro serio y de rasgos aristocráticos podía transformarse en bello ante sus ojos. Sonrió pensando que seguramente sería el lado Black de Draco el que generaba ese magnetismo particular, Teddy también lo tenía y sabía Merlín los años que James llevaba loco por el Auror.

 

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=pentagramas.jpg)

 

 

La mirada atenta de Al fue lo primero que vio Scorpius al lograr por fin abrir los ojos. Se sentía cansado y con los músculos agarrotados, pero nada le impidió disfrutar de la maravilla que eran esos ojos verdes sobre él. Intentó sonreír, pero le costó y más bien compartió una mueca con el joven Sanador. Los ojos de Albus se iluminaron como hacían siempre antes de que los labios se estiraran en una sonrisa y la voz que no recordaba haber extrañado le saludó.

– ¿Cómo se siente joven Malfoy? –El tono cariñoso desmentía la postura profesional de Albus y Scorpius volvió a sonreír antes de contestar con voz cascada.

– Bien, yo… –y en ese momento recordó: los reproches de esa mujer, el ataque, la desesperación de no tener su varita a mano, a Marcus interponiéndose – Marcus… ¿cómo está Marcus?

El gesto dolido de Al apenas duró un segundo, pero no se le escapó al muchacho que venía adorándolo desde hacía tanto tiempo.

– Él está bien. De hecho está allí afuera esperando por verte –la pregunta estaba implícita aunque prefirió agregar–: también está toda tu familia.

– ¡Vaya! Parece que esta vez sí pensaron que se librarían de mí.

El intento de broma del rubio molestó profundamente a Albus. Entendía que era sólo un esfuerzo por quitar hierro del asunto, pero no podía evitar sentirse herido por la facilidad con la que Scorp trataba de minimizar uno de los eventos más dolorosos de su vida. El día en que perdieron a Victoire nadie supo el tiempo que se pasó en un cubículo de los sanitarios vomitando bilis y con lágrimas que hervían en sus mejillas. Saber que Scorpius pudo morir le removía las entrañas de manera similar; escuchar a Scorpius preguntando por otro hombre directamente las pulverizó.

– El Sanador Flitney vendrá a verte antes de que puedas recibir a nadie –la mirada sorprendida de su amigo le indicó que tal vez su respuesta salió más brusca de lo pensado.

 

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=pentagramas.jpg)

 

 

**Mayo de 2032**

 

La casa Potter estaba abarrotada de gente. Harry adoraba ver su ahora silenciosa morada llena de actividad y sonido. Desde que los muchachos se fueron a Hogwarts, la casa permanecía casi desierta la mayor parte del tiempo. Ginny solía decirle que tal vez deberían vender y comprar algo más pequeño, porque algunas veces la quietud también la abrumaba. Sin embargo, para él era imposible siquiera imaginar la posibilidad de alejarse de ese lugar que guardaba los recuerdos de las risas de sus primero días de matrimonio, los pequeños e inseguros pasos de los niños, la clavícula rota de James al caer de un árbol del huerto, la monumental explosión de un kit de pociones de Lily y la mirada decidida de Albus subido a una escoba y buscando la snitch en el patio trasero. Y desde que Teddy les dio su primer nieto, el Auror se empecinó más en conservar la casa.

Rigel era la alegría completa de Harry y si no tuviera que compartir el cariño del pequeño con Bill y con Malfoy sería completamente ideal. Se resignaba en parte; después de todo, Bill era el abuelo materno del niño y tenía derechos, pero Malfoy sólo era su tío abuelo ¡Era injusto que Rigel lo adorara de manera tan rotunda! Hasta este día, el muy cabrón pudo decirle que al menos él sí era pariente directo, ahora las cosas habían cambiado y Rigel era hijo legítimo de James, los papeles de la adopción habían sido firmados esa misma mañana. Jamás lo diría, pero esta fiesta por el cumpleaños veintiocho de su hijo no era más que la excusa para celebrar que su nieto era justamente eso: _suyo_. Sintió un poco de pena al recordar a los abuelos que Rigel jamás conocería y a la madre que el destino le había quitado, pero nadie mejor que él para saber que aquellos que nos aman están siempre junto a nosotros.

La pinta de cerveza fue depositada en su mano sin mucho preámbulo.

– ¿ _Bombardier_ , Malfoy?

– Es lo que los jóvenes inadaptados han escogido para celebrar, Potter.

– Admito que es inusual –luego de otro trago, cuestionó–: ¿Qué tiene de malo la _Guinness_ , eh?

– Supongo que para ti que eres medio palurdo, nada. Pero tus hijos han adquirido otros gustos– la respuesta tuvo su punto de ironía, pero hacía años no lograba molestar a Harry con tan poco, saboreando su whiskey de fuego interrogó–: ¿Qué se sabe del juicio de esa mujer?

Harry se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. El caso era complicado por la fama de Scorpius, por ser un miembro de la familia Malfoy y por la relación del muchacho con los Potter. Los abogados de los Sloper alegaban insania, claramente la familia de la bruja prefería que la consideraran demente a aceptar que ella voluntariamente modificó sus recuerdos para que se ajustaran a la fantasía en que vivía. Harry había sido testigo de las memorias de Minnie Thomas. Ver el caos de amor y felicidad, luego de ira y traición que había en la mente de esa mujer, aunque más no fuera en un Pensadero y con memorias prestadas de su subalterna, le había alterado bastante. Supuso que su silencio se extendió mucho al oír el sonido de molestia del mago a su lado.

– Los especialistas concuerdan en declararla inestable mental y emocionalmente…

– ¡Pero eso la dejará en libertad bajo cuidado de…!

– ¿Quieres saber algo o no? –Cortó emulando la manera intempestiva en que fuera interrumpido– Sabes perfectamente que no soy libre de andar divulgando detalles de un caso, ni siquiera a las partes interesadas, y que no lo haría si no fuera porque es lo primero que te informarán el lunes tus abogados.

El rubio tan sólo asintió y permaneció en silencio con la mirada directamente clavada en los ojos de Harry, quien no pudo evitar agradecer por las gafas que de alguna manera hacían a los suyos menos notorios.

–El caso se centra en determinar si estaba fuera de sus cabales antes de iniciar la modificación sistemática de sus memorias o si eso es consecuencia de esa acción voluntaria.

– ¿Crees que haya posibilidad de que se vea libre?

Esta era la pregunta que Harry no quería recibir. Cabía la posibilidad de que Carmilla Sloper quedara en libertad, era remota, pero existía y sabría Circe de lo que eran capaces los Malfoy en busca de venganza en ese caso. Su mirada se dirigió al extremo del patio en que departían el ministro Shacklebolt, su esposa y las hermanas Black, sí probablemente fuera de ellas de quienes debiera cuidarse la acusada de quedar libre.

– Siempre es posible que el Wizengamot decida lo impensable, lo sabes –otro trago a su cerveza le dio el tiempo para plantear su advertencia–: pero Draco, vigila a tu familia. No quiero tener que intervenir en contra de ninguno.

El encogimiento de hombros de su interlocutor sólo lo reafirmó en su postura de intentar por todos los medios que se aplicara la justicia a rajatabla y esa bruja no viera la luz del sol en libertad por mucho, muchísimo tiempo. ¿Que era egoísta de su parte? Tal vez. Pero quieras que no, los Malfoy- Black eran, hacía ya muchos años, parte de su círculo de relaciones más íntimo gracias a la amistad de sus respectivos hijos.

El alboroto proveniente del otro lado del patio hizo que ambos se dirijan raudos hacia allí.

 

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=pentagramas.jpg)

 

 

Al veía todo rojo. Desde febrero era consciente de que sus sentimientos por Scorpius eran de todo, menos amistosos. En algún momento entendió que cada vez que estaba con alguien, hombre o mujer, la persona tenía determinada característica que le recordaba a Scorp. De sus relaciones más serias, que no fueron tantas, Amanda era pianista y rubia, Michael tenía ojos grises y dedos largos y talentosos, Judith –quien resultó ser una perra de lo peor– era tan rubia como los Malfoy y también artista. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota y no notar el patrón en el que se movía desde siempre?

Sin embargo, ahora lo que le tenía con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad y la furia apenas contenida era la mano de Marcus apoyada en el hombro de Scorpius en un gesto de intimidad más claro que el cuerpo casi pegado al del rubio. Ambos magos mantenían una conversación animada con Dominique y Rose. No resultaba extraño, dado que Rose era una de las abogadas de la familia Malfoy y Dominique la primera de todos los Weasley en adoptar a Scorpius como uno más del clan. Sintió la mano pequeña apoyada en su brazo antes de que el aliento cálido de su hermana trajera sus palabras, Lily parada casi en puntas a pesar de los tacones, le miraba con aire de cómplice simpatía.

– Date una oportunidad, hermano mayor –sus dedos se cerraron apenas como dándole ánimos– lo que tienes con él merece ser explorado.

– ¿Y si lo arruino completamente? –Todo el desaliento que la idea de perder a Scorp salió en esas palabras– No es como con los demás, Lily. ¡Mierda! Vivo con él desde los once años…

– Precisamente, Al. Vives con él desde los once años, pero ¿te has parado a pensar hace cuánto vives _por_ él? –El gesto de sorpresa de Albus fue toda la respuesta que necesitó la bruja– Lo que suponía. Albus estás casado con él desde hace años y eres tan lerdo que ni siquiera aprovechas para llevártelo a la cama…

– ¡Lily Luna Potter! ¿Qué son esos comentarios? –Ginevra les miraba con expresión reprobadora – ¿Qué, acaso no te he educado bien? Ten el buen criterio de no dejarte pescar por nadie, niña.

Las risas de sus hijos acompañaron a Ginny mientras iba en busca de una de sus cuñadas. Albus permitió que las palabras de Lily se abrieran paso en su mente y el beso suave en la mejilla que recibió por ello fue toda la motivación que necesitó para acercarse hasta donde estaba el sujeto de sus sueños y, por qué negarlo, de todas y cada una de sus pajas. Scorpius le sonrió con los ojos y le hizo un lugar entre él y Rose. En ningún momento dejó de hablar con sus acompañantes, pero una de sus manos se elevó para colocar un mechón de cabellos detrás de la oreja de Albus de manera natural y casi sin dirigirle la mirada. Para el joven fue todo un triunfo ver cómo ese gesto cotidiano obligaba a Marcus a soltar el hombro de Scorp e incluso alejarse ostensiblemente de él.

– Como te digo Scorpius –aclaraba Rose en ese momento– el caso sentará jurisprudencia. Hasta ahora a nadie se le ocurrió analizar si un acusado de quien se sospecha insania puede haberla provocado deliberadamente y cómo afectaría eso el grado de culpa que le corresponda.

– Pues por mí pueden encerrarla en Azkaban y perder la llave.

– Esa es la reacción lógica Marcus. Pero el Wizengamot considerará hasta lo imponderable antes de dictar esa sentencia. No quieren ser considerados parciales porque nuestro Scorp es un personaje de alto perfil, cuando tal vez la bruja debiera ser ingresada a la Sala 49…

– ¿Hay posibilidades de que eso suceda, Rosie?

– Pues es lo que intenta la defensa, Al –en ese momento los ojos de su prima se clavaron en los verdes y se abrieron imposiblemente– ¡Por Morgana, Albus, no lo había considerado!

– _Mon Dieu_! ¡Tienes razón, Rose! Si la declaran insana sin más quedará al cuidado de Albus en San Mungo…

El tono escandalizado de Dominique sólo acentuó la oleada de nervios que sintió venir desde Scorpius. Se giró hacia él para ver directamente dentro de esos ojos grises y sintió cómo el suelo se movía bajo sus pies al recibir la mirada llena de dudas, de promesas y de posibilidades. Su mano subió hasta la mejilla pálida y la acunó como hiciera meses antes al comprender que pudo haberlo perdido.

– Todo irá bien, Scorp.

Si Scorpius intentó responder algo o si tenía algo para decir, quedó callado por la voz de Marcus que se alzó al tiempo que atraía a Scorpius hacia su cuerpo.

– Claramente, todo irá bien amor. Yo te cuidaré.

Scorpius no en vano fue a Slytherin en sus años escolares y podía ver un intento de manipulación a lo lejos. Le sorprendió que Marcus recurriera a un truco tan barato, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el mago sabía con precisión el tipo de relación que mantenían. Sin embargo, los celos que llamearon en la mirada de Albus le calentaron el alma y se dejó envolver por los brazos del alemán sin oponer mucha resistencia.

– Claramente –respondió con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos– pero en caso de que no llegues a tiempo siempre tendré a Al que me curará, ¿cierto?

– Por supuesto. Al siempre estará allí, a la espera de que lo demás fallen…

– ¿Qué demonios se supone quieres decir con eso? – Toda la furia que la presencia del músico le producía explotó en el pecho de Albus.

Soltando a Scorpius Marcus se encaró con el mago ligeramente más alto y delgado.

– Sólo lo que todos sabemos, _Sanador_ Potter. ¿Qué se siente ser el perro del hortelano, eh?

El tono burlón y belicoso de Marcus fue todo lo que necesitó Al para darle un empujón y alejarle de sí y de Scorp de paso. Dominique y Rose se apartaron con un jadeo alarmado y el rubio intentó decir algo sin demasiado éxito porque para ese momento ya Marcus cargaba contra Albus y empezaron a llover golpes con ambos hombres rodando por el césped.

– ¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! El tío Al se ha liado a golpes con _Marius_ …

La vocecita de Rigel hizo que Scorpius quite los ojos el espectáculo montado por sus dos amigos y se fijara en Harry y su padre que llegaron casi corriendo. Harry tomó en brazos al pequeño y con voz autoritaria y varita en mano separó a los contrincantes luego de varios momentos más. Algo le dijo al más joven de los Malfoy que no se tardó en vano, que probablemente consideró que ambos magos necesitaban recibir algunos golpes más.

Luego del alboroto, acompañó a Marcus hasta la Red Flu y se despidió de él no sin cierta molestia. No obstante, el grueso de su ira estaba destinado a Albus ¿quién rayos se creía el condenado para armar semejante lío con su pareja actual? Sí, era cierto que con Marcus no había nada serio aún, pero ¡mierda! Llevaba años coqueteando con el tipo y entrando y saliendo de su cama. Hasta podría decirse que era la relación sin compromisos más estable que hubiera tenido nunca y ahora venía el idiota de Al y a cuenta de nada molerse a golpes con él. Se despidió de Harry y Ginevra, saludó a los demás desde lejos y se dirigió a casa.

 

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=pentagramas.jpg)

 

– Así que aquí te escondes. Aunque debo decir que la cocina es como el primer lugar en que buscaría a alguien en esta casa, así que no es muy original como escondite.

– No empieces Lou.

– ¿Quién empieza nada? Creí que ese era Albus –la risa en la voz del otro rubio era innegable– ¿Quién diría todo el fuego que tiene nuestro Sanador en el cuerpo, no?

Fuego. Precisamente fuego es lo que ardió en el alma y en el cuerpo de Scorpius ante la posibilidad de que Albus estuviera celoso y tal vez correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Pero pronto se desengañó considerando que lo más probable fuera que se dejó llevar por la provocación de Marcus y sólo reaccionó. ¡Y eso le cabreaba aún más si cabía! ¿Es que ese imbécil nunca vería lo loco que le traía? Había pensado que por fin estaba resignado, pero sucesos como el de esta noche, le mostraban que siempre guardaría la esperanza de conquistar al despistado moreno.

Oyó la chimenea activándose y los pasos enérgicos de Ted seguidos de algunos susurros. Clara indicación de que la pareja feliz de la casa –la única pareja en realidad– estaba de vuelta. Quiso dirigirse a la salida, pero Louis se lo impidió.

– No tienes por qué marcharte a ninguna parte. ¡Anda, anímate! ¿Le entramos a ese whiskey que James guarda en la alacena de los cereales?

No había fuerza humana capaz de resistir el encanto de Louis Weasley cuando se concentraba en algo o alguien. Scorpius lo aprendió pronto en la vida y se dejó llevar hasta una de las sillas del desayunador de la casa y ya iba por su segunda copa cuando Albus entró con las ropas algo desordenadas y visibles magulladuras en el rostro. Por un momento se quedó envarado en la puerta, pero luego siguió hasta el refrigerador para tomar una bolsa con hielo.

– Como dicen por allí, _en casa de herrero…_

– Piérdete Lou.

– ¡Eh, que yo sólo decía!

– Hablas demasiado Louis –se quejó Scopius–, mejor haz algo útil y trae para acá la botella.

Con una risita Louis empujó a su primo hasta una silla y le puso una copa enfrente, antes de sentarse con la botella en medio. Así los encontró Ted, quien sólo se sirvió un trago y esperó a que bajara su esposo. James, luego de acostar a Rigel, se unió a la partida e intentó sin demasiado éxito ayudar a su primo en los intentos por acercar a Scorpius y a Albus. Ninguno de ellos se enteró de la visita en plena madrugada que hiciera el primero a la recámara del otro.


	6. Chapter 6

  
  


 

**Mayo de 2032**

 

Scorpius Malfoy llevaba más de media vida amando a Albus Potter. De nada servía que intentara negarlo, lo sabían todos. Con la increíble excepción de Albus, claro está. Su astuto amigo, quien era el epítome del ex Slytherin, podía a la vez ser tan ciego como para ignorar que desde el segundo año en Hogwarts era adorado más allá de cualquier razón. Sí, Scorpius amaba a Al, pero de ninguna manera iba a tolerar que el muy idiota actúe como si fuera una especie de ángel vengador posesivo con él. ¿Con qué derecho se liaba a golpes con Marcus? Se había hecho la misma pregunta varias veces en las últimas horas y la cantidad de whiskey de fuego que traía en el sistema no ayudaba a que su mente trabajara con la claridad con que solía hacerlo. Es más ¿quién necesitaba pensar nada cuando la respuesta estaba a escasos metros de distancia? Decidido abrió la puerta y se encaminó a la recámara de Albus Potter.

 

 

 

 

Albus se sentía… dolorido… Por mucho que le pesara admitirlo, Marcus le había dado lo suyo y lo del vecino. En realidad, hasta ahora intentaba entender cómo diablos fue que terminó a los golpes con el músico y sin pensar una sola vez en sacar su varita y hechizarlo hasta la próxima luna. Su padre no permitió que las mujeres de la familia le alivien las magulladuras. Esos ojos verdes tan expresivos se clavaron en los suyos y Al entendió todo lo que en ningún momento fue dicho. Su padre tenía una manera muy particular de tratarlos. Teddy solía decir que Ginny estaba allí para abrazarlos y darles la seguridad de que eran amados a través de gestos, caricias o una porción de tarta; mientras Harry era quien se sentaba con cualquiera de los cuatro hijos para darles consejo, reprimendas o simplemente para escuchar lo tuvieran que decir. Esta noche su padre se mantuvo en silencio, pero su mirada le informó que esperaba una pronta solución. Luego de darse una ducha y sólo con el pantalón del pijama puesto decidió aprovechar el whiskey de fuego que corría por su sistema y encarar a Scorpius. Mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla blanca, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró el causante de su malestar.

Lo primero que notó Scorpius al entrar a la habitación fueron los moratones en la parte superior del tórax de Al. Lo segundo, que el moreno llevaba unos pijamas de franela como única vestimenta y por último, una solitaria gota que bajaba por su abdomen hacia la línea de vellos oscuros que se perdía en el elástico de la cintura. Probablemente miró más tiempo del necesario esa parte de la anatomía de Albus porque cuando elevó los ojos, los del otro mago estaban clavados en su rostro.

– Mira, Scorp en verdad lamento todo el alboroto, pero mentiría si dijera que lo siento.

Había algo tan inherentemente Potter en la postura entre humilde y desafiante de Al que hizo mella sin fallar en el enojo del rubio. Sin embargo, se mantuvo mirando directamente esos ojos francos, uno de ellos casi cerrado por un puñetazo bien dado de Marcus. Scorpius casi sonrió al imaginar a Harry prohibiendo a Ginny y las demás _curar al Sanador_. Lo que no entendía era por qué Albus no intentó luego los hechizos necesarios para evitarse dolores y marcas. Pero tan pronto como la idea pasó por su mente fue desechada. Al era hijo de Harry y Ginevra Potter y esa era toda la justificación que su accionar necesitaba. Su ceja se elevó en muda exigencia de una explicación más amplia.

– Me exasperó, ¿está bien? –El relámpago de ira pasó por el ojos que aún mantenía abierto– pero no te preocupes, no volveré a meterme con tu novio.

Sintió como la bilis le subía hasta la garganta al darle ese título al idiota de Marcus. Porque Scorpius no debía ser el novio de nadie que no fuera él mismo. No sabía cómo poner en palabras esa realidad, pero es lo que sentía y ni una tunda ni cien charlas con media familia lograrían hacerle cambiar de sentimientos y seguridad. Ahora el tema estaba en hacerle ver a Scorpius que con nadie estaría mejor que con él porque, si Lily tenía razón y era correspondido, nada valía más la pena que profundizar todo lo posible la relación que ya tenían.

– ¿Y no volverás a comportarte como un marido celoso y demente? –El tono frío de Scorp casi fue perfecto, si no hubiera bajado un tono al final. Albus sólo asintió, por detrás del flequillo oscuro sus ojos se veían tristes, lo que animó al rubio a continuar –: lástima… Me gusta cuando haces que los demás vean que te importo. Pero entiendo, no estamos más _casados_ ahora que antes de que atacaras a Marcus… en fin, te dejo descansar.

Para el infinito descreimiento de Albus, el otro mago giró sobre sus talones y salió cerrando la puerta sin decir nada más. Se quedó allí con la toalla colgando de una mano, parado como un pasmarote y con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Pero si había algo que nadie diría del Sanador es que fuera corto de reacción y casi antes de pensarlo siquiera, tiró la toalla que cayó como un espumoso montón en la alfombra y salió rumbo a la habitación de quien aún no era ni su amante. ¡Y que Merlín entendiera qué diablos significaba eso! Porque él no estaba en condiciones de ponerse a analizarlo.

 

 

 

Scorpius estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la silla frente al escritorio de palorrosa en su recámara, un mueble regalo de su abuela y digno de estar en cualquier habitación de Malfoy Manor. Todavía estaba asombrado de su falta de control y lo que había soltado en la cara de Al. Si eso no era una confesión en toda regla no sabía qué lo sería. Cuando la puerta se abrió no se sorprendió para nada. Él le había dado a Albus las razones para estar aquí en este momento.

– Dice Lily que estamos casados desde hace tanto tiempo que por eso no tenemos sexo.

Si Scorpius hubiera apostado a cuáles serían las primeras palabras que diría el moreno al entrar a su habitación, jamás se le habría ocurrido algo como eso. Esperaba que le exigiera una explicación, que le dijera que se había vuelto loco, que por fin lo tirara a la cama y se lo follara por todo lo que valía en el mundo mágico. Pero ¿Lily? No esperaba eso ni de ella ni del idiota que la traía a colación en este momento.

– Pues dile a Lily que no necesito estar casado con nadie para acostarme con él.

– ¡No seas imbécil, sabes bien a lo que me refiero!

– ¿Qué pasa Al? –Girándose lentamente encaró al otro chico– ¿Ahora que me ves con alguien por fin descubres que tal vez y sólo tal vez, las cosas pudieron ser distintas entre nosotros?

Había algo fatalista en esa frase y a Albus no le agradó nada pensar que el rubio no le fuera a dar ni siquiera una oportunidad para conquistarlo o para demostrarle que iba en serio. Aunque si se paraba a pensarlo en ningún momento le dijo nada que pusiera en claro cuáles eran las intenciones que tenía para con él. Scorpius jugaba sobre seguro siempre y no haría nada hasta estar convencido de hacia dónde apuntaba Albus. Así que decidió poner todas sus cartas en la mesa.

– El día que llegaste moribundo a San Mungo envejecí un año por minuto. El terror de perderte fue abrumador –su voz salía decidida y quebrada al mismo tiempo–. Si tuviera a esa maldita frente a mí no sé qué sucedería, pero en esas horas atroces sólo podía pensar en que no podías dejarme, tú eres mío Scorpius Malfoy, para bien o para mal… Tú eres mío.

El violinista permaneció en silencio, uno cargado de sentimientos, miedo, felicidad apenas esbozada y el deseo desesperado de estar entre los brazos delgados y fibrosos del mago semidesnudo ante sí.

– Cuando despertaste –continuó Al– lo primero que preguntaste fue cómo estaba Marcus y casi me mataste con eso –dio un paso tentativo hacia el rubio– sé que él se puso entre esa bruja y tú, sé que te ama, sé que no puedo pedirte que lo dejes, pero Scorp… ¡Déjalo!

– ¿Por ti, Al? –la voz del Malfoy no se elevó siquiera antes de continuar–: Quieres que deje a Marcus porque tal vez tú me desees y valga la pena comprobarlo, ¿es eso?

– No ¡Mierda! Sí. Pero no es una prueba de algún sentimiento que quizás tenga por ti. Es porque sé de mis sentimientos que te lo pido.

– Albus, ven. –Scorpius extendió una mano invitadora hacia el mago y tomó la fría que se acercó en respuesta. Con la varita en la otra fue recitando algunos hechizos sencillos de sanación, invocó un bálsamo de díctamo del botiquín del baño y sin decir palabras empujó al moreno hasta dejarlo sentado en la cama. Con cuidado fue untando la medicina en toda la piel herida o magullada. Albus por momentos siseaba y en otros soltaba entrecortados suspiros. Cuando estuvo seguro de que toda marca de la refriega estuvo tratada, el rubio dejó el frasco con el ungüento en la mesa de noche y miró intensamente a los ojos a su _paciente_. Todo el amor y la amistad que sentía se reflejaron en esa mirada clara y algo temerosa que se trabó con la suya. Despacio se inclinó hasta tomar los labios resecos de Albus entre los suyos en un beso que era más una pregunta que una promesa. Al se alejó pasando la lengua por su labio inferior y una vez húmedo acercó el rostro de Scorpius tomándolo de la nuca y besándolo con las ansias contenidas por más tiempo del que creía posible.

Con un gruñido el rubio se alejó para estirar del brazo al otro y una vez que le tuvo de pie frente a sí lo atrajo a un abrazo caliente y necesitado. Albus se aferró a los hombros cubiertos por una camiseta de algodón, pero en seguida sus manos viajaron hasta los cabellos suaves y girando un poco la cabeza profundizó el beso que parecía no ir a acabar pronto. Estaba duro desde que los dedos largos del violinista hicieron contacto con la piel de su rostro minutos antes. Casi se corre de sólo sentir esas manos esparciendo el bálsamo en la piel lastimada. Quería que Scorpius recordara este beso, no ese intento anterior a labios cerrados y casi temerosos. Las manos de Scorpius – _¡Loadas las barbas de Merlín por esas manos!_ – acariciaban cada extensión de piel de la espalda desnuda y sobre la tela del pijama que cubría glúteos deseosos de más contacto. Se frotó un poco contra la pierna del rubio para aliviar algo de la tensión que su miembro cargaba y oyó la risita de quien ahora dedicaba su atención a besar y mordisquearle mandíbula y cuello.

– ¿Te ríes? –Separó a Scorpius para mirarle de frente tomándolo por los cabellos con fuerza– ¡Cómo se ve que eres quien se ha estado matando a pajas los últimos meses…!

– Prueba _años_ idiota y tal vez te acerques.

Diciendo eso se soltó de las manos de Albus nuevamente y dio un par de pasos hasta que sintió a sus espaldas el borde del escritorio. El deseo corría por sus venas, su piel, el aire que a duras penas conseguía hacer llegar a sus pulmones… pero no podía darse el lujo de actuar sin haber dicho un par de verdades al estúpido moreno que le miraba con hambre no disimulada y que le calentaba hasta lo indecible con sólo estar allí parado, mas volvió a frenarse pensando que Albus en verdad no daba una sola maldita muestra de _saber_.

– Segundo año en Hogwarts, cumpleaños de Nicholas Maddock, llevabas una camisa púrpura con los primeros dos botones sin abrochar y unos jeans negros. Te veías algo inseguro, era la primera vez que los "mayores" nos permitían entrar a una de sus fiestas, pero pronto me sonreíste con todo el cuerpo y empujándome de los hombros nos metiste al festejo.

Albus estaba como en trance, no concebía el grado de nitidez de los recuerdos que Scorpius evocaba. La intensidad con que su amigo lo miraba y el tono de voz profundo y melancólico le estaban tocando el alma y de manera extraña, no quería dejar de escuchar lo que fuera a decir. Si bien, su excitación había cedido un tanto, no deseaba menos al hombre parado frente a sí. Se acomodó cómo pudo y retrocedió hasta quedar sentado nuevamente al borde de la cama, poniendo más distancia entre ellos.

– Bailaste con Cecily y Miranda, luego viendo a Michael morrearse con su novio de Cuarto, me dijiste que querías probar cómo era tener a un chico entre los brazos… –la mirada asombrada de Al exigió que Scorpius continuara explicando– Temo que estabas algo achispado por el poco de alcohol que habías consumido, pero igual me abrazaste y bailamos.

Albus recordaba claramente ese baile. Era la primera vez que lo hacía con un chico, pero al ser su mejor amigo no se sintió incómodo y más aún, era lindo no tener que preocuparse por si se acercaba demasiado y rozaba un par de senos en desarrollo o si pisaba a su acompañante arruinando un par de tacones nuevos… Pero _algo_ en la manera en que Scorp revivía la situación le decía que su vida cambió esa noche y él estaba distraído y no se enteró.

– Esa noche comprendí que eras no sólo mi mejor amigo, Al, también eras el chico que me gustaba.

– Y nunca… tú alguna vez… ya sabes…

– ¿Si dejaste de gustarme? –Un resoplido de risa cargado de ironía y no sin algo de tristeza escapó de entre los labios del violinista– No. Por desgracia eso jamás pasó.

De repente se vio apresado por un par de brazos fríos, y apretado entre el escritorio y el cuerpo fibroso de Albus, quien reclamaba sus labios como si tuviera todo el derecho sobre ellos, como el conquistador de su voluntad y cuerpo que sabía era, como el hombre que marcaba a su amante como de su exclusiva propiedad. Cuando los dedos de Albus le desprendieron de la camisa y sintió esa boca golosa bajando por sus pectorales, Scorpius se rindió y decidió disfrutar. Ya habría tiempo para hablar después.

Albus se preciaba de ser un amante considerado, pero con Scorpius se sentía enloquecido de necesidad y temía no poder contener el deseo lo suficiente como para que ambos lo disfrutaran. Sus dedos casi desesperados se encargaron de abrir y hacer caer los pantalones formales que vestía Scorp mientras sus labios adoraban cada porción de piel del cuello pálido y caliente. Sintió las manos del mago en su culo, masajeando y apretando la carne cada vez más caliente, un gemido bajo le dejó saber que ese punto era el que buscaba para dejarle sentir a su pareja toda la pasión que le embargaba.

Con un movimiento de muñeca Scorpius dejó que sus manos se cuelen bajo el pantalón del pijama de Al y acarició suavemente la raja entre sus glúteos, la respuesta del moreno fue restregar sus erecciones con fuerza. Scorp sintió la humedad de ambos traspasando la tela de sus boxers y del pijama de Al; con decisión bajó estos últimos y los tironeó sin miramientos hasta que al otro muchacho no le quedó más que bajarlos con los talones y empujarlos lejos al tiempo que le quitaba los interiores de seda sin ningún tipo de consideración. Desnudos se frotaron como adolescentes mientras los besos continuaban. Todo era humedad y calor en la mente y el cuerpo del rubio, no lograba identificar una sensación cuando ya otra ocupaba su lugar. Una de las manos de Albus tomó ambos miembros y comenzó a masturbarlos casi con rudeza.

– Scor… Scorp… déjame, esta vez… déjame…

Como única respuesta se soltó y con dolor en los testículos vio su pene liberado de esa mano pecaminosamente placentera, y se giró hasta quedar de frente al escritorio. De inmediato sintió un hechizo que conocía muy bien seguido por la separación de sus nalgas y una lengua aplastada contra la entrada de su ano. Gimió de pura y asombrada necesidad mientras Albus con habilidad besaba la parte más íntima de su ser, esa que hasta esta noche no había conocido más que sus dedos muy de tarde en tarde cuando la desesperación y el deseo hacían presa de él. Pero evidentemente Albus no se guardaba nada y su lengua ágil distendía el anillo de músculos que le darían acceso al cuerpo de Scorp, quien ya no era más que una masa de deseo a punto de desarmarse en cualquier momento.

– ¿Lubricante?

– En el… ¡Oh, mierda! ¡ _Accio_ lubricante!

Su impaciencia se vio premiada por la risa entrecortada del moreno que hizo eco en su entrada y con la caricia de una de esas manos a sus testículos. Como pudo abrió el lubricante y se lo pasó a Albus quien generosamente lo untó con uno de sus dedos. Scorpius estaba más que preparado para la penetración que siguió, si bien jamás pensó que la primera vez entre ellos sería en contra de un escritorio y con Albus penetrándolo como si no fuera a haber otra oportunidad. Una de las manos del Sanador tomó con fuerza los cabellos rubios tirando la cabeza de su amante hacia atrás, al tiempo que sus labios y dientes se daban un festín con la tierna carne del lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello ahora sonrojado y caliente de Scorpius. Las embestidas se hicieron frenéticas y el rubio como pudo se soltó del borde del mueble que ni sabía sostenía y comenzó a masturbarse con movimientos rápidos, la mano de Albus apretada en su abdomen le daba balance y a la vez lo apuraba a alcanzar el orgasmo, por momentos parecía una carrera por ver quién caía del otro lado del placer primero, y en otros, era como el ritmo acelerado de alguna danza pagana. Pronto todo fue demasiado e incluso el pequeño dolor que acompañaba a la penetración concienzuda de Albus era placentero en sí mismo y Scorpius explotó. El arco de semen que escapó de su pene mojó su mano y la partitura abierta sobre la superficie del mueble, desmayadamente sintió cómo Al se derramaba luego de algunas embestidas más y ambos de dejaron caer hacia adelante.

 

 

 

El resoplido de risa de Scorpius hizo que Al se incorporara a mirarle.

– Temo que deberé quitar la Quinta de Beethoven del repertorio… –dijo mientras señalaba la partitura arrugada y con sospechosas manchas sobre el escritorio– Algo me dice que no volveré a ejecutarla sin portar una erección que avergonzaría a mis ancestros…

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad y Albus tironeó a su amante hasta la puerta del baño. Con una mueca de dolor Scorpius le informó que el segundo round sería justamente a la inversa, un momento antes de dejar que el agua de la ducha se lleve todo rastro de sudor y semen de sus cuerpos.

 

 

 

 

Un par de curiosos ojos azules observaban a Al desde el pie de la cama cuando despertó al día siguiente.

– Me desperté y quise ir contigo, no te encontré y vine a buscarte –el cabello rubio cayó sobre uno de los ojos cuando la cabeza bajó casi con timidez– si duermes aquí ¿no podré ir más a tu habitación?

– Ven aquí peque –se estiró tomando a Rigel en brazos para sentarlo sobre sus piernas cubiertas con las sábanas– siempre, siempre podrás ir adonde yo esté.

– ¡Hey! Sobrino ¿Eso significa que prefieres ir con Al que venir conmigo?

Las risas de los tres atrajeron a Louis hasta la puerta, luego de un vistazo a la situación fue en busca de una cámara y con sonrisa pícara y una ceja levantada al mejor estilo Malfoy retrató a los jóvenes en la cama jugando con el rubito.

– ¡Oye! ¡Lou! No, no hagas eso.

– Maldito aprovechado. Espera a que te agarre.

– ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿El Hada de los pijamas se robó vuestros pantalones? –divertido Louis seguía disparando tomando imagen tras imagen.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? –James se asomó con una taza de café entre las manos– ¡Oh, por Morgana, pervertidos! ¿Es que no podíais cerrar la puerta? –Dejando la taza en manos de un sonriente Louis tomó a su hijo en brazos y salió de la habitación, despidiéndose de sus ocupantes con un guiño de aprobación.

– Papi ¿El Hada de los pantalones es quien te deja sin pijamas a veces?

El gruñido de James fue opacado por el estallido de risas a sus espaldas y la respuesta de Louis:

– Es el _Hada de los pijamas_ Rigel.

 

 

 

**Octubre de 2032**

El juicio de Carmilla Sloper fue lento y arduo para todas las partes interesadas. Harry, como Jefe de Aurores, se vio en varias oportunidades llamado a brindar declaración o a confirmar cada nueva pesquisa que los Sanadores y especialistas de San Mungo establecían. Lo más duro fue lidiar con Draco Malfoy y con Albus, su hijo mediano. Harry sabía que llegaría el día en que su astuto hijo por fin vería la luz, lo que no esperó fue que la pequeña serpiente se transformara en un basilisco furioso en defensa de su pareja. La sentencia de la bruja no dejó del todo conforme a ninguna de las partes. El Wizengamot determinó que la joven no estaba en sus cabales y por ende no podían condenarla a Azkaban, pero tampoco podía quedar impune por su crimen y el atentado contra la vida de dos magos de la comunidad, así que le dieron como sentencia el quedar recluida de por vida en una institución mental. Y allí surgió el problema principal.

San Mungo sólo contaba con la Sala 49, más conocida como la de Janus Thickey, pero la condición mental de la mujer no cuadraba completamente con ninguna enfermedad provocada por hechizos. La solución más obvia era aislarla dentro de esa sala, pero los abogados de la defensa alegaron que dado el conocido vínculo de uno de los Sanadores con la víctima, la seguridad de Carmilla Sloper estaría en entredicho. Ese fue el día en el que si sus subalternos no le frenaban Harry hubiera hechizado sin piedad a los idiotas picapleitos. Antes le habían acusado a él de ser parcial en la investigación, de estar en connivencia con Malfoy y la acusación para hundir a la mujer de manera injusta y otras tantas estupideces que _El Profeta_ tuvo buen recaudo de publicar en las primeras páginas cada vez. Harry sólo había reído y despachado a los periodistas y curiosos sin más que una mirada, pero cuando el tema tocó a Albus y a la integridad del muchacho como profesional, no hubo poder que le detenga de cantarles a todos esos malnacidos cuatro verdades.

Para sorpresa de todos, la solución vino de parte de Rose Weasley y Draco Malfoy. La chica hablando con el empresario sugirió que se recluya a la mujer en una clínica mental muggle. Al principio nadie tomó en cuenta su propuesta, pero Rose insistió en que con los hechizos de bloqueo mágico necesarios y la medicación muggle correspondiente, el caso de la Sloper sería para los médicos sólo otro caso de una mujer desquiciada que deliraba con tener poderes mágicos. Tras mucho deliberar y refinar la propuesta, el Wizengamot sentó jurisprudencia al sentenciar a Carmilla Sloper a reclusión perpetua en una clínica de reposo muggle, una vez le fuera quitada permanentemente la varita y bloqueado su magia.

El debate sobre si eso era _convertirla_ en squib dictaminó que no era así, dado que sólo se impedía que la trastornada mujer pudiera utilizar la magia –incluso se consideró que de esta manera se la protegería de nuevas lesiones a sí misma–, pero en ningún momento se la privaba de ella. Harry no pudo evitar cierta pena por la joven vida desperdiciada, sin embrago, era evidente que los demás estaban poco menos que satisfechos con el resultado. Al punto de que Astoria Malfoy le agradeció su intervención, dado que sabía positivamente que Draco no pararía hasta ver vengado el ataque que sufriera el hijo de ambos.

 

 

 

Scorpius salió de la chimenea y cerró la red flu. La casa estaba en silencio. Pasaban de las dos de la mañana, en la oficina de trasladores internacionales la bruja de turno le miró con todo el resentimiento que sus pequeños ojos oscuros le permitieron y el rictus de sus labios con exceso de rouge le dejó claro que no era bienvenido a esas intempestivas horas. Volvía de su gira por Sudamérica y la verdad no tenía ganas de discutir, lo que quería era llegar a _Nuestra Casa_ , darse un baño y follar a Al hasta caer rendido. O tal vez ser follado, que tampoco era mala perspectiva. Se apresuró en la ducha de su antigua habitación y se encaminó silencioso y excitado al encuentro con Al. Lo que claramente no esperó fue la vocecita que lo recibió en la recámara que ahora compartía con su novio.

– ¿Otra vez te atacó el Hada de los pijamas, tío Scorp?

 

**¿Fin?**

**Author's Note:**

> Cronología y algunos datos de la serie _Nuestra Casa_ ¡Gracias Alma por hacerme ver que era necesaria!  
>  Personajes:  
> *Ted: 1998. Auror  
> *James: 2004. Jugador de Quidditch.  
> *Albus/Scorpius: 2006. Sanador y violinista respectivamente.  
> *Louis: 2006. Rompedor de maldiciones y fotográfo aficionado.  
> Tramas:  
> Diferente inicia en 2022 (Ted=24 años y James=18) cuando James se va a vivir solo a Grimmauld Place #12.  
> Albus y Scorpius se mudan a Nuestra Casa en 2024, Louis un año después.  
> En 2025 se casan Ted y Victoire, esperan su primer hijo para finales del verano de 2028, pero el ataque se interpone y Victoire muere, salvándose Rigel su hijo (Ted=30 y James=24). James y Ted finalmente juntos en 2030 (Ted=32 y James=26). En el cumpleaños 28 de James, adopta a Rigel como propio y estalla todo entre Scorpius y Albus.
> 
> Adagio  
> Inicia la historia en 2028, el día del ataque a Victoire y nacimiento de Rigel Lupin.


End file.
